Crimson Love
by Roman'sGayLover
Summary: Randy and John, along with 22 other superstars and divas are vampires, and they feed on the four superstars with the ability to regenerate. Supernatural themes and slash. Don't like don't read, and reviews are appreciated. CENTON!
1. Chapter 1

**For the sake of the story, let's pretend that Adam, Shawn, Dwayne, and Steve never retired, and Jeff Hardy and Matt Hardy are still in the WWE, and incest is legal. Sorry about this chapter, it's a little long and kind of boring; but I promise that it will get better. For the readers of my other story, don't worry, I am continuing on with that story. I will update this story one night, and I will update my other story the next night. Thanks and I hope you like. The idea for this story came from a dream I had. **

**05/09/2011 9:30 PM **

Randy and I are in our locker room getting ready for our match to start. We have a tag-team match against Mike and Alex. When Vince started the company, he had a creative team; but he soon realized that the creative team really wasn't that creative, so he fired all of them, and he gave the Superstars the power to control what happens on Raw. We get to decide feuds, outcomes of matches, and what we say. We can say pretty much anything except the words, fuck, shit, bitch, and sex. Randy is the Oregon Champion, and I am the Florida Champion. Florida, Oregon, Alabama, Georgia, New York, Massachusetts, North Carolina, South Carolina, California, Utah, Nevada, Texas, Hawaii, Oklahoma, Colorado, Michigan, Missouri, Mississippi, Arizona, and Ohio have their own wrestling leagues, and every month, one member from each state comes to our PPV's to take us on for our championships. I have lost the Florida championship on more than one occasion; but I always manage to get it back at the next PPV. There are 20 Superstars and eight Divas in the WWE. Each Diva has their own championship also.

Anyways, Randy and I are both Vampires. There are four Superstars who have the ability to regenerate, and every night, the Vampires of the WWE feed on the ones with the ability to regenerate. (The four Superstars with the ability to regenerate are Dwayne, Shawn, Adam, and Steve. They can feel pain. As we are feeding, there blood continues to replenish, so essentially we can feed as long as we want to. As long as part of our fangs are in there neck, the wound stays open. For the ones that can regenerate, major injuries take 15 minutes to heal.) Out of the 28 members of the WWE, 24 of us are Vampires. Vampires also have the ability to heal themselves; but it takes half an hour for major injuries to heal; but if we get cut, it only takes 20 seconds to heal, and we can feel pain. Our venom is red in color, and looks a lot like blood. Venom has consumed our bodies, so we have venom running through our veins. We pee, poop, grow hair, eat human food, and have sex like normal humans; the only difference is we have to consume blood at night. Roughly 75% of the US. Population are Vampires; the other 25% have the ability to regenerate. The ones with the ability to regenerate either let Vampires feed directly from them, or they donate their blood to blood banks. Don't worry; there is plenty of human blood to go around.

"Baby." I say.

"Yeah hon." Randy says.

"When does our match start?" I ask.

"We're in the main event, so our match starts in like an hour." Randy says.

"Perfect, that gives us more than enough time to make love before our match starts." I say.

"I love the way you think." Randy says as he pushes me up against the lockers and claims my lips. He runs his tongue over my bottom lip, and my mouth opens to grant him access. _I have come to learn that vampires get hard really, really, fast. Ok, so I don't know if other vampires get hard really, really fast; but Randy and I do. _After our tongues duel for a couple of minutes, Randy pulls away and drops his trunks, and I drop my shorts and underwear, and I turn around and bend over. Randy steps forward and slams into me, which causes me to hit my head on the locker.

"Ow." I say.

"Sorry baby." Randy says. I put my hands on the locker, so I don't hit my head again. Randy pulls all the way out and slams into me again.

"Fuck baby." I moan out. A few minutes later, the both of us cum, and Randy pulls out of me and I stand up, turn around, and kiss Randy on the lips.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too baby. Let's get cleaned up." Randy says.

"Ok." I say as I give him another kiss on the lips.

After we shower, we put on our ring gear again, and after I grab my baseball cap, we head up to the stage.

"Hey guys." Dwayne says as he walks up to us.

"Hey man. How are you doing?" Randy asks Dwayne.

"I'm doing good. I was just about to head back to the hotel. What time does your guys' match end?" Dwayne asks.

"A little after 11. What time do you want us to come over?" I ask.

"Ah…can you come over at midnight?" He asks.

"Sure man, see you then." I say.

"Alright. See you soon." Dwayne says as he leaves.

"I was that close to sinking my fangs into his neck." Randy says.

"Me too. His scent is intoxicating." I say.

"Yeah it is." Randy says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 10:40 PM**

Our music starts playing, and after striking our poses, we walk down to the ring and I slide into it while Randy walks up the stairs and into the ring. Mike and Alex's music starts playing, and after they strike a quick pose, they walk down to the ring and walk up the steps and into the ring.

"You start." I say.

"Alright." Randy says. A few seconds later, the bell rings, and Randy and Mike lock up. Randy places Mike into a head-lock and then elbows him in the face. Mike slaps Randy across the face and then Randy slaps Mike. A few minutes later, Randy tags me in and Mike tags Alex in. I go after Alex and I tackle him and start hitting him in the face. A few minutes later, Randy nails an RKO on Mike and then pins him for the win. I climb into the ring and hug Randy.

"Good job baby." I say.

"Thanks." Randy says as we slide out of the ring and head up the ramp and back to the stage.

"Good job guys." Steve says.

"Thanks man." I say.

"Do you guys want to grab some breakfast tomorrow?" Steve asks.

"Sure, what time?" Randy asks.

"Ah…how does 9:30 sound?" Steve asks.

"Sounds good to me." I say.

"Me too." Randy says.

"Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye." Steve says.

"Bye." Randy and I say at the same time.

"He also smelled intoxicating." I say.

"Ugh! I wish it was midnight." Randy says.

"Me too. Let's go shower and get dressed." I say.

"Hungry." Randy says.

After Randy and I shower and get dressed, we grab our bags and head out to our car.

**A Few Minutes Later: 12:00 AM. Dwayne's Room**

I knock on the door and Dwayne lets us in.

"Hey guys." Dwayne says.

"Fuck Dwayne. You smell absolutely intoxicating." Randy says.

"Thanks." Dwayne says as he sits down on the bed. Randy and I walk over to him and after shaking our heads, our fangs appear, and we sink our fangs into Dwayne's neck and he lets out a small groan. _Oh my fucking god. I completely and utterly love the way Dwayne tastes. I will never grow tired of the way Dwayne tastes. _

A few minutes later, I remove my fangs from his neck and the wound heals. I head into the bathroom to clean my mouth off. I shake my head and my fangs disappear. After cleaning my mouth off, I head back into the bedroom and Randy is still feeding. _He's a lot hungrier than I thought he was. _A couple of minutes later, Randy removes his fangs from Dwayne's neck and the wound heals.

"God baby, I didn't think you were ever going to be done." I joke.

"I was hungry." Randy says. After he cleans his mouth off, we say good-bye to Dwayne and head back to our room. I grab a pair of pajama pants and after putting them on, I climb into bed. After Randy puts on a pair of pajama pants, he lies down next to me and lays his head on my chest. A few minutes later, we fall asleep.

**Do you like it? Do you hate it? Please let me know if you want me to continue with this story. Reviews are appreciated and I love you all. **


	2. Chapter 2

**In this chapter, I am going to tell you how Randy and John became Vampires. I will also tell you why Steve, Dwayne, Shawn, and Adam have the ability to regenerate. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, and yay Hardycest/Centon.**

**Warning: Obama Bashing.**

**A/N: They became Vampires and people with the ability to regenerate two years ago. **

**05/10/2011 12:30 PM**

Breakfast went well with Steve. We talked about our matches tomorrow, movies that are coming out, and President Barack Obama. Steve, Randy, and I, along with 80% of the country dislike him, for what he did to us; but I'll get to that later. Anyways, we just landed in L.A. and after getting our bags from baggage claim; we rent a car and head to the hotel.

A few minutes later, we arrive at the hotel, and after checking in, we head up to our room. I slide my key through the slot, and a couple of seconds later, the light turns green, and I open the door and we step into our room. We place our bags on the king-size bed.

"Let's go grab some lunch baby." I say.

"Alright, where do you want to go?" Randy asks.

"Ah…let's go to Subway." I say.

"Alright." Randy says as he interlaces our hands and he opens the door and we walk into the hall and down to the elevator. Once in the elevator, Randy presses the button for the lobby and a couple of seconds later, the doors close, and the elevator starts moving. A few seconds later, the elevator stops at the ground floor, and once the doors open, Randy and I step out of the elevator and head for the front doors of the hotel.

"Randy! John! Wait up!" A male voice yells. Randy and I turn around and are met with the site of two Hardy's running towards us.

"Hey guys, long time no see." Jeff says.

"Hmm…I wonder why we don't see you that often. Oh wait, I know, it's because you two can't keep it in your pants long enough to come out of your room and have lunch with us." I say jokingly.

"We're not like that anymore. Last night, Jeff and I had a nice long talk, and we realized that our friends mean more to us than sex, so we decided that we would only make love once a day…at night." Matt says.

"That's good. I was starting to think we would have to check you two into sex rehab." I say jokingly.

"Funny John. Anyways…do you guys want to grab some lunch with us?" Jeff asks. I look at Randy, who nods his head yes.

"Do you mind if we go to Subway? I kind of crave a 12 in. BLT right about now." I say.

"I don't mind. I love Subway." Jeff says.

"Good. There is one about a block away from here." I say.

"Ok." Jeff says. The four of us make our way out of the hotel and down the street to Subway. A couple of minutes later, we arrive at Subway and Matt opens the door for us and the four of walk into Subway and up to the counter.

A few minutes later, a man and a woman finish making our sandwiches.

"Would you guys like any chips or drinks with your sandwiches?" The woman asks.

"Ah…I do." Matt says.

"Me too." Randy, Jeff, and I say at the same time.

"Alright. Your total comes to 26.75." The woman says.

"Here you go ma'am." Matt says as he hands her his credit card.

"What are you doing?" Randy asks Matt.

"Paying for our lunch." Matt says as he signs the receipt the woman gave him.

"Let me pay for our half." Randy says as he takes out his wallet.

"Nah man, I got it." Matt says.

"Fine then…I'll pay for breakfast tomorrow." Randy says as he puts his wallet back into his pocket.

"Ok." Matt says as we grab our food and cups and after filling our cups with diabetes waiting to happen, we sit down at a table and start eating.

"One thing I like about being a vampire…you can eat all the junk food you want without having to worry about getting diabetes or becoming obese." Jeff says as he pops a chip into his mouth.

"I…I still don't like what Obama did too us." I say.

"I don't either man. He had no right turning us into Vampires." Matt says.

"I will never forget the day when Vince called the 28 of us into his office. He…he told us that Obama issued a notice that said 75% of the country was going to be turned into Vampires and the other 25% was going to be given the ability to regenerate. I remember Rey asking why? And Vince said that President Obama wanted all of us to live forever, because he was proud of our country, he was proud of us. I…I still don't understand why he didn't just give all of us the ability to regenerate." I say.

"Because he's a sick freak. I'm sure he thought it would be funny to turn some of us into vampires." Matt says.

"You're probably right Matty." I say.

"I know I'm right. I'm sure the sick fuck gets off on sucking blood out of his wife's neck." Matt says.

"Calm down baby." Jeff says as he places his hand on Matt's shoulder which instantly calms him down.

"I…I guess I should be happy." Matt says.

"It took some time getting used to feeding on Dwayne; but at least four of the Superstars got the ability to regenerate." I say.

"Good point. It would be awkward sucking blood from someone I don't even know." Matt says jokingly.

After we finish eating, we walk back to the hotel and Randy, and I head to Matt and Jeff's room. The four of us are going to watch a movie.

"What do you guys want to watch? I have The Illusionist, Inception, Finding Nemo, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings…" A few minutes later, Matt is done telling us all of the movies he has.

"Ah…I want to watch Finding Nemo." Randy says.

"Me too." Jeff and I say at the same time.

"Alright. I love Finding Nemo." Matt says as he takes the movie out of the case, and puts it into the DVD player. After the four of us get comfortable, Matt presses play on the remote.

**An Hour And A Half Later:**

"I wish they would make a second one." I say as the credits start rolling.

"Me too." Matt says.

"What time do you guys want to grab breakfast tomorrow?" Randy asks.

"Ah…does 9:00 work for you guys?" Matt asks.

"Works for me." Randy says.

"Me too." I say.

"Alright. We'll see you at 9:00 tomorrow morning in the hotel restaurant." Matt says.

"Alright guys. Thanks for lunch. See you tomorrow." Randy says.

"Bye." Matt says as Randy and I leave there room and head to ours.

**A Few Hours Later: 10:30 PM**

We knock on Room 546, and Dwayne answers and lets us in.

"Hey guys." Dwayne says.

"Hello Dwayne. You smell even more intoxicating then you did last night." Randy says as he shakes his head and his fangs appear.

"Thank you Randy." Dwayne says. I shake my head and my fangs appear, and Randy and I step forward and sink our fangs into Dwayne's neck. I pull my fangs out just a little bit and let the sweet taste of blood hit my taste buds.

A few minutes later, Randy and I pull our fangs out of Dwayne's neck, and the wounds quickly disappear. Randy and I head into the bathroom to clean our mouths off. After cleaning our mouths off, we make our fangs disappear, and we head out into the bedroom area.

"I heard you guys had lunch with Matt and Jeff today. How are the two of them doing?" Dwayne asks.

"They're doing good. We…we talked a lot about Barack Obama." I say.

"I…I tend to stay away from talking about him." Dwayne says.

"I respect that man, so I'll shut up now." I say.

"Thanks man. I'll see you guys tomorrow. I'm exhausted, and I need some much needed sleep." Dwayne says as he yawns.

"Alright man, bye." I say. Randy and I leave Dwayne's room and head to our room. I'm pretty tired to, so after changing into a pair of pajama pants, I brush my teeth, and go to bed. Randy strips down to his boxers, and lies down next to me and lays his head on my chest.

"Good night baby. I love you." Randy says as he yawns.

"Good night hon. Love you too." I say. A couple of minutes later, I fall asleep. Good night everyone.

**Finally. I got another chapter done. Sorry I haven't been updating as much as I said I would. My hands are starting to hurt, and I've been kind of busy lately. Anyways, I will update my other story tomorrow night, and thanks for reading and reviewing, love you all. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sex scene in this chapter, yay. Oh and, in the first chapter, I said that venom has consumed their bodies, so when they cum…it's red in color. Weird…I know; but I thought it would be cool if they had red cum. Oh and, WWE has shows on Monday's, Wednesday's, and Friday's and the PPV's are on Sunday's. Vince sets up the matches; but the Superstars are the ones who get to decide feuds, and the outcome of matches. **

**5/11/2011 8:15 AM**

I awake to the sound of the alarm clock on my phone going off. I reach over to the night stand, grab my phone, and turn the alarm off. Randy and I have to meet Matt and Jeff for breakfast in 45 minutes.

"Randy baby, it's time to wake up." I say. Randy's eyes slowly open, and I lean down and give him a kiss.

"Good morning baby." Randy says as he yawns.

"Good morning. Care to join me in the shower?" I ask.

"Yeah...I had a dream about you last night." Randy says.

"Oh yeah? What was I doing in this dream of yours?" I ask.

"You were bent over the back of the couch, and I was fucking you good and hard. You were moaning and screaming my name." Randy says.

"Oh god baby…fuck." I say.

"I'm hard baby." Randy says.

"Fuck me now." I say.

"Nah! I much rather fuck you in the shower." Randy says as he stands up and walks over to my side of the bed. He extends his hand and I take it and he helps me up and the two of us walk into the bathroom. Randy takes off his boxers and I let out a moan at the sight of his hard cock.

"God baby…I need you now." I say. My cock is so hard right now.

"Patience is a virtue." Randy says as he turns on the water for the shower. I take off my pajama pants and my hard cock springs free from its confines. Once the water is hot enough, we step into the shower and Randy bends me over and I grab ahold of the grab-bar. Randy rubs the head of his cock against my entrance and I let out a moan.

"Tease." I say as Randy starts to chuckle.

"Please baby…fuck me." I moan. _I wish I was able to form a sentence. _Randy slams into me and I let out a monstrous groan.

"Fuck baby…harder." I say. Randy pulls all the way out and slams into me again.

"You like that baby?" Randy whispers into my ear.

"Yes…god yes. Harder baby, please." I say. Randy pulls all the way out and spanks me…really, really, really hard.

"Fuck! That hurt." I say.

"I know you liked it." Randy says as he slams into me again and again and again. A couple of minutes later, the both of us cum.

"Fuck…that…that was amazing." I manage to say once my breathing returns to normal.

"Yeah it was." Randy says as he pulls out of me.

"I…I think it's kind of cool that our cum is red." Randy says.

"Yeah, and it tastes a lot better than regular cum." I say.

"True." Randy says.

After showering, we get dressed, grab our wallets and cell phones, and head down to the hotel restaurant to meet Matt and Jeff. We walk into the restaurant and Matt and Jeff are seated at a booth right by the entrance to the restaurant. We walk over to the table and sit down across from Matt and Jeff.

"You're late." Jeff jokes. I look at my watch and its 8:58.

"We're not late. It's only 8:58." I say.

"Oh…then Matt and I are early." Jeff says.

**Ten and a Half Hours Later: 7:30 PM**

We just arrived at the Arena, and after grabbing our bags from the trunk, we head inside and to our locker room. We place our bags on the couch and start getting ready for our matches. I have a match against Jeff, and Randy has a match against Shawn. Last time I had a match against Jeff, I won; but he managed to hit me with both of his finishers. My match starts at 8:15, and Randy's match is right after mine.

After changing into our ring gear, we head up to the stage to wait for our matches to start. We see Matt and Jeff and walk over to them.

"Hey guys." I say.

"Hey. Good luck tonight Johnny. I plan to hit with you with both of my finishers, and a new submission move I learned a couple of days ago." Jeff says.

**Roughly 45 Minutes Later: 8:30 ish, I think**

Jeff wasn't kidding. He hit me with both of his finishers and now I am in a very awkward submission move. I want to fight out of this submission move; but I can't, so I tap out and the bell rings and Jeff lets me go. The ref holds up Jeff's hand and I slide out of the ring and head up the ramp. I head back to the stage and Randy walks up to me and gives me a kiss.

"Sorry you lost baby." Randy says as he kisses me again.

"What the fuck just happened?" I ask.

"You tapped out." Jeff says jokingly. I turn around and Jeff is smiling at me.

"Where did you learn that submission move?" I ask Jeff.

"I'm not telling you." Jeff says.

"You suck." I say.

"I know; but I only suck Matt." Jeff says and I look over at Matt, and he is blushing.

"Anyways, my match is about to start. Wish my luck." Randy says.

"Luck." Matt, Jeff, and I say at the same time. Randy motions to the stage crew, and Randy's music starts playing, and he slowly walks down to the ring.

**A Few Minutes Later: 8:50 PM**

Shawn connects with Sweet Chin Music and pins Randy for the win. Shawn and Randy slide out of the ring and make their way up the ramp and back to the stage.

"I hate you Shawn." Randy says jokingly.

"I'm sorry Randy. Do you forgive me?" Shawn asks.

"I'll forgive you if you buy me breakfast in the morning." Randy says.

"I can do that. Hunter and I like to sleep in, so how does 10:00 sound?" Shawn asks.

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you then, bye." Randy says.

"Bye guys." Shawn says as he walks off.

After Randy and I shower and get dressed, we head back to the hotel. I slide my key into the slot and once the light turns green, I open the door and we walk into the room. I throw my bag on the spare bed and so does Randy. Randy opens his bag and takes out a pair of pajama pants and heads into the bathroom. My cell phone starts ringing, and I take it out of my pocket and answer it.

"Hey Dwayne, what's up?" I ask.

"Hey Johnny. I just wanted to let you know that I am going to be at a meeting until a little after 1:00." Dwayne says.

"Ugh! I'm tired Dwayne, and I want to go to bed. Can't you cancel the meeting?" I ask.

"Sorry Johnny. My agent said that it was important, so I can't cancel." Dwayne says.

"But Dwayne…we've never fed on anyone else." I say.

"I know Johnny; but you're going to have to feed on someone else tonight." Dwayne says.

"Alright Dwayne. Are…are we going to be able to feed on you tomorrow night?" I ask.

"Yes Johnny." Dwayne says.

"Ok Dwayne. See you tomorrow night." I say.

"Bye." Dwayne says.

"Bye." I say as we hang up.

"Baby!" I yell.

"Yeah hon." He yells back.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask.

"I'll be out in a couple of seconds." Randy says. A few seconds later, Randy walks out of the bathroom and throws his clothes into his bag. He has on a pair of pajama pants.

"Dwayne is at a meeting until after 1:00, so we're going to have to feed on someone else." I say.

"Can't he cancel his meeting? I'm tired and hungry." Randy says.

"Me too baby; but he can't cancel his meeting, so we're going to have to feed on someone else." I say.

"Who do you want to feed on?" Randy asks.

"Shawn." I say.

"Ok baby. Let me put on a shirt and we can go." Randy says. After he puts on a shirt, I grab the room key, and we head to Shawn's room. I knock on the door and Hunter opens the door and lets us in.

"Hey guys." Shawn says.

"Hey Shawn. Can we feed on you tonight? Dwayne's going to be at a meeting until after 1:00 and Randy and I are tired and hungry." I say.

"Sure guys. Most of the guys/gals that feed on me are at the club, and they won't be back until later." Shawn says.

"Thanks Shawn, you're the best." I say.

"I know, now get over here and sink those lovely fangs of yours into me." Shawn says. Randy and I shake our heads and our fangs appear. We walk over to Shawn are sink our fangs into his neck.

"Oh god." Shawn says. I pull out a little bit and let out a groan. He tastes so good. _He tastes almost as good as Dwayne…almost._

A few minutes later, I remove my fangs from Shawn's neck and the wound heals.

"You taste really good." I say.

"Thanks." Shawn says. I shake my head to make my fangs go away, and head into the bathroom to clean my face off. After cleaning my face off, I walk into the bedroom area, and Randy is still feeding.

"I should have warned you. Randy gets really, really hungry after matches." I say.

"I can tell." Shawn says. A few minutes later, Randy removes his fangs from Shawn's neck and the wound heals.

"God Shawn, you taste really, really, really good." Randy says.

"Thanks Randy." Shawn says. Randy makes his fangs go away, and after he cleans his mouth off, we say good-bye to Shawn and Hunter and head back to our room.

Randy takes off his shirt and throws it towards his bag. He pulls the covers back on the bed, and lies down. After changing into a pair of pajama pants, I lie down next to Randy and he pulls the covers over us, and a few minutes later, the both of us drift to sleep.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. This Sunday, I am heading to Seattle so I can watch WWE Over The Limit. It's going to be so much fun. I can't wait. Thanks for reading and reviewing, love you all. **


	4. Chapter 4

**5/12/2011 9:15 AM**

I awake to the sound of the alarm clock going off. I rub the sleep out of my eyes and roll over and kiss Randy on the lips. Randy usually wakes up when I kiss him on the lips. _Hmmmm…I'll have to try something else. _I pull back the covers and slip my hand into his pajama pants and start rubbing him through his boxers. Randy rolls over and my hand slips out of his pajama pants.

"Randy must be really tired." I mumble. I climb out of bed and walk into the bathroom to take a shower. I turn the water on, and once it's hot, I take off my pajama pants and step into the shower and let the water cascade over my body. A couple of minutes later, I hear the bathroom door open and Randy steps into the shower and wraps his arms around my waist.

"You made me hard." Randy mumbles.

"You were awake the hole time?" I ask.

"No. I woke up right after you started rubbing me through my boxers. I was hoping you would resort to giving me a hand job to wake me up." Randy says.

"You're insatiable." I say.

"I know. Admit it, we have an amazing sex life." Randy says.

"We do have an amazing sex life; but I haven't topped since we were turned into Vampires." I say.

"What would you say if I told you I wanted you to fuck me so hard I scream?" Randy says.

"I'd say…turn around." I say. Randy removes his arms from around my waist, and turns around and bends over a little bit to give me better access to his tight ass. I stroke myself a couple of times, and once I am hard, I step forward and slam into Randy and he lets out a loud groan. I pull all the way out and slam into him again.

"Fuck baby. You're so incredibly tight." I say. I reach around Randy and take hold of his hard cock and I start stroking him in time with my hard thrusts.

"God baby. I'm close, so…so close." Randy moans out.

"Me too." I say. A couple of minutes later, the both of us cum, and after catching my breath, I pull out and Randy turns around and gives me a kiss.

"God baby. You should top more often." Randy says.

"I agree." I say. After we finish cleaning off, we get out of the shower, and after wrapping towels around ourselves, we exit the bathroom and walk into the bedroom area. After getting dressed, we grab our cell phones, wallets, and room keys, and exit our room and head down to Shawn and Hunter's room. I knock on the door, and Hunter opens the door and lets us in.

"Hey guys. After Shawn finishes doing his hair, we can go." Hunter says.

After Shawn is done with his hair, he puts on a shirt, and after he grabs his wallet, cell phone, and keys, we head down to the hotel restaurant for breakfast.

After the hostess seats us, she hands us menus, and tells us that our waiter will be with us in a couple of minutes. I open my menu and start scanning over the many breakfast options. My phone starts ringing, so I take it out of my pocket and answer it.

"Hello." I say.

"Hey John. I…I have something to tell you; but I don't want you to get mad at me." Dwayne says.

"Why would I get mad at you?" I ask.

"Because I lied to you. I…I was really tired last night, and I just wanted to sleep, so that's why I told you I was at a meeting. I know it's a stupid excuse for not letting you feed on me last night, and I'm sorry. I…I lied to everyone that feeds on me, and they were pretty mad; but they said they would still feed on me; but I'll understand it if you two don't want to feed on me anymore." Dwayne says.

"I…I fucking hate it when people lie to me. You…you could've jut told me the truth Dwayne. Randy and I are taking our business elsewhere." I say as I hang up and slam my phone down on the table.

"What's going on baby?" Randy asks as he gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Dwayne lied to me. He…he told me he was at a meeting; but the truth is, he was sleeping." I say.

"I hate it when people lie. Do…do you think we should feed on someone else?" Randy asks me.

"Yes." I say.

"Can…can we feed on you Shawn?" Randy asks Shawn.

"Sure Randy. I…I can't believe that Dwayne would lie to you guys." Shawn says.

"You and me both." I say. A couple of minutes later, a waiter walks up to our table, and after taking our orders, he takes our menus and walks away.

**A Few Hours Later: 2:00 PM**

We just landed in Portland Oregon, and after grabbing our bags from baggage claim, we rent a car and after throwing our bags into the trunk, we head to the hotel.

A few minutes later, we arrive at the hotel, and after checking in, we head up to our room. I slide my key into the slot and once the light turns green, I open the door and we walk into the room. We place our bags next to the bed.

"Are you hungry baby?" I ask Randy.

"Starving." Randy says.

"Do you mind if I call Matt and Jeff and ask them if they want to go to lunch with us?" I ask Randy.

"I don't mind." Randy says. I take out my phone and call Matt and Jeff.

"Hey John, what's up?" Matt asks.

"I was just wondering if you and Jeff wanted to go to lunch with Randy and I." I say.

"Sure. We'll be over in a couple of minutes." Matt says. A couple of minutes later, there is a knock on the door and Randy answers the door and lets Matt and Jeff in.

"Hey guys. Where do you want to go for lunch?" Matt asks.

"Ah…I want Taco Bell." I say.

"Taco Bell sounds good to me." Matt says.

"Me too." Jeff says.

"Me too." Randy says.

"Alright. Do you guys want to ride with us?" Matt asks.

"Sure." I say.

A few minutes later, we arrive at Taco Bell, and after getting out of the car, we head inside.

After ordering, I hand the lady my credit card and after signing the receipt, we get our drink cups and head over to the drink machine.

"I'm going to have Mountain Dew, Pepsi, Root Beer, Dr. Pepper, and Sprite." Jeff says.

"Isn't that called a Suicide?" I ask.

"Yeah." Jeff says. After getting our drinks, we get our food and sit down at a table and start eating.

"Who do you guys feed on, I forgot?" I ask.

"Adam." Jeff says.

"How does he taste?" I ask.

"Really, really, really good." Jeff says.

"Who do you guys feed on?" Matt asks us.

"We used to feed on Dwayne; but now we feed on Shawn." I say.

"Why don't you feed on Dwayne anymore?" Matt asks.

"He lied to us last night. He said he was at a meeting with his agent." I say.

"What was he really doing?" Matt asks.

"Sleeping." I say.

"Ass hole." Jeff jokes.

"I know right." I say.

After eating, we head to the local movie theatre to watch Thor.

**A Few Hours Later: 10:00 PM**

We just finished watching a baseball game, and after grabbing our cell phones, we head out of our room and down to Shawn and Hunter's room. I knock on the door and Hunter opens the door and lets us in.

"Hey Shawn. Oh god…you smell absolutely intoxicating." Randy says.

"Thank you Randy. Who's more intoxicating, me or Dwayne?" Shawn asks.

"You." Randy and I say at the same time.

"Thank you." Shawn says. Randy and I shake our heads and our fangs appear. We walk over to Shawn and sink our fangs into his neck. I pull out a little bit and groan as the "sweet" taste of blood hits my taste buds. _I lied; he tastes way better than Dwayne. _

A couple of minutes later, Randy and I remove our fangs from Shawn's neck and the wounds heal.

"Thanks Shawn." I say.

"You're welcome. Ah…what time do you guys want to feed tomorrow?" Shawn asks.

"Does 11:00 work for you?" I ask.

"Works for me." Shawn says.

"Alright." I say. After Randy and I clean our mouths off, we say good-bye to Shawn and Hunter and head back to our room. I slide my key into the slot, and once the light turns green, I open the door and we walk into the room.

"Who do we have matches against tomorrow night?" Randy asks.

"I have a match against Steve, and you have a match against Rey." I say.

"I can't wait to punt Rey." Randy says jokingly.

"You really like to punt people, don't you baby?" I ask.

"Yup." Randy says.

"I like to put people in the STF." I say.

"I love watching you put people in the STF." Randy says as he gives me a kiss.

After brushing our teeth (we really don't have to; but we still do) we change into pajamas, and after pulling back the covers on the bed, we lie down. Randy lays his head on my chest, and a few minutes later, the two of us drift to sleep.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Love you all. **


End file.
